This study examines the risk factors and processes related to mental health outcomes among a stratified sample of older widows experiencing (a) the sudden death of a husband, (b) the death of a husband following a short-term illness, and (c) the death of a husband following a prolonged illness. The specific objectives are: 1. Evaluate a theoretical model which hypothesizes that: a. The suddenness of the death event in conjunction with other undesirable life events increases the stress experience which, in turn, negatively effects windows' mental health. b. Unsupportive social ties have a total negative effect on widows' mental health through the following mechanisms: (1) a direct negative effect, (2) an indirect effect through an increased stress experience, and (3) an indirect effect through decreased active coping behaviors. c. Supportive social ties have a total positive effect on widows' mental health through the following mechanisms: (1) a direct positive effect, and (2) an indirect effect through increased active coping behaviors. d. Unsupportive social ties will have a stronger total impact on widows' mental health than supportive social ties. 2. Describe changes in widows' depressive symptomatology and mood states throughout the first two years of bereavement. 3. Identify the incidence of clinical depression or other psychiatric morbidity using DSM-III criteria among widows during the first two years of bereavement. 4. Explore the differential impact of various sources of supportive and unsupportive social ties (family, married friends, widowed or single friends) upon widows' stress experiences and coping behaviors both shortly after the death of their husbands and over time. Data are collected through structured interviews and self-completed interviews at 6 weeks, 6 months, 12 months, 18 months, and 24 months following the loss of the spouse. Structural equation modeling (LISREL) will be used to test the proposed model.